


Speechless

by NicoleHaughtDamn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Sad Nicole, Slow Dancing, Temporary Amnesia, remembering, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHaughtDamn/pseuds/NicoleHaughtDamn
Summary: Waverly and Doc are back from the garden and Waverly remembers everyone, except Nicole. Wynonna throws a party to welcome Waverly and Doc back. Nicole is a sad puppy, but will a song that Doc sings bring back Waverly's memory?Waverly gets flashbacks from the party back in 1x12 of her and Nicole.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a Haught minute.....get it?

Waverly was having a pretty great time at the party that Wynonna had set up for her and Doc. Wynonna booked the party at the Wainwright, and she was very nervous about tonight, being surrounded by all these people, but she is still very happy to be home and out of the garden. However, she can't seem to get a certain redhead out of her mind, who is currently talking to Sheriff Nedley looking like someone just kicked her puppy. She has no idea who this women is but she keeps sticking out in her mind. What was her name? Nicole? Waverly can't seem to remember this women, but for some reason she feels a deep connection to her. She is stunningly gorgeous, I mean Waverly's not blind, and she looks even more beautiful tonight with the beautifully fitted maroon suit that she has seemed to pick out, that accentuates Waverly's dress quite nicely. Waverly herself was wearing navy, strapless pencil dress, with beige 6 inch stilettos and her hair was curled and swooped to the side. She looked stunning obviously, everyone did, but for some reason Waverly keeps getting flashbacks of her and this gorgeous redhead in this exact same place as this exact same party.

Waverly and Wynonna were on the balcony talking about pretty much anything and everything, and having a grand ole time, but Waverly couldn't stop looking at the redhead who didn't seem to want to make eye contact with her. That is when the music started. Waverly could pick out the song really well "Speechless," by Dan and Shay, but it was being sung by...Doc? Doc can sing? 

'Huh?' Waverly thought. 'The more you know...'

Then the first verse started:

"You say you'll be down in five,  
The smell of your perfume, Is floating down the stairs  
You're fixing up your hair like you do."

All the guests started to make their way to the dance-floor, even Nedley. They all were slow dancing, but out of the whole crowd, Waverly could only pick out Nicole who did not seem to not have a dancing partner. As Waverly made her way down the stairs of the balcony towards Nicole at the end of the stairs, she got a flashback. Waverly in an aquamarine dress, Nicole in a purple dress smiling at her like she hung the stars and the moon. Nicole telling her she is a vision. Nicole punching her douche of an ex boyfriend Champ. Her and Nicole sharing an urgent kiss.

Waverly gasped and stopped. 'What just happened?' she thought. 'What was that?'

Wynonna was right behind her when Waverly stopped and Wynonna had concern in her eyes.

"You alright babygirl?" Wynonna asked.

At that Waverly bounced back to reality and gave Wynonna a smile.

"Yea," she replied, "Excuse me." she said again as she made her way to Nicole

Nicole saw Waverly coming towards her and couldn't help but stare at her the entire time. 'Stop staring!' she scolded herself 'your being creepy, Waverly doesn't remember you and she probably never will!' At that thought Nicole looked away from Waverly and looked towards the dancefloor at all the couples slow dancing with each other. She recognized the song as Dan and Shay's, "Speechless." It always reminded her of the first time Waverly kissed her in public. The corner of Nicole's started to curl into a smile at the thought. 'Too bad that it's over now.' That voice in the back of Nicole's head started say again. Then, the thought was gone and Nicole became sad again.

The music continued and Nicole couldn't help but hum along.

"I know that I'll be a mess  
The second that I see you  
You won't be surprised  
That happens every time  
It's nothing new"

As Waverly approached Nicole she could see Nicole deep in thought, but Waverly just knew she had to interrupt the redheads thoughts now or she never would.

"Hey," the brunette said, and Nicole was startled, but when she saw it was Waverly she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Waverly, how are you? Are you enjoying the party?" The redhead was nervous, Waverly could tell. The way she was fiddle her tie and messed with her long hair in it's half up half down hair style. Waverly thought she was beautiful, but knew she needed to stop the redheads rambling.

Waverly smiled at the beautiful women and just dove right in.

"Would you care to dance Officer Haught?" At this Nicole was taken aback and very surprised. But how could she say no to this beautiful girl?

"I would be honored to Miss Earp." 

Waverly took the redhead's hand and lead her to the dance-floor. Nicole was a bit dumbstruck by Waverly's beauty, but couldn't help how excited she felt about getting to hold Waverly close again. Once the two found the perfect spot in the middle of the guests to dance, Waverly took Nicole's hand and put in on her waist and Waverly placed her left hand on the redhead's shoulder. The two hands that were left, both women held together and began to sway just as the melody of the song hit:

"I'm speechless  
Staring at you, standing there in that dress  
What it's doing to me ain't a secret  
'Cause watching you is all that I can do."

Waverly and Nicole stared into each others eyes, and the two began move towards each other. Almost as though someone was pushing them. The next line began to play:

"And I'm speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless."

Waverly cuddled into Nicole's chest as the next line hit and Nicole placed her chin on top of Waverly's head as the two continued to sway.

"It started when you said hello  
Just did something to me  
And I've been in a daze  
Ever since the day we met.  
You take the breath out of my lungs  
Can't even fight it  
And all of the words out my mouth  
Without even trying."

Waverly pulled away from the girls chest and look into Nicole's eyes again. Nicole reached up and moved a bit of Waverly's hair from her face. "You are a vision Waverly Earp." Nicole smiled and Waverly gasped again. More flashbacks, moments she had spent with Nicole. All the kisses, the touches, the laughs, the endearment, the proposal, it all started to come back to her. Waverly's eyes began to water and Nicole grew concerned. 

"Waves you alright?" Waverly didn't answer instead she grabbed Nicole by the back of the neck and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Nicole was startled, but happily returned the sentiment. A kiss that said I love you, I missed you, and I remember you. A kiss that all happened as the songs melody hit again.

"I'm speechless  
You're standing there in that dress  
Girl, it ain't a secret  
'Cause watching is all that I can do  
Oh, speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless  
Oh, you know it baby."

As the two broke away they look at each other and started to giggle.

"God, I've missed you Waverly Earp."

"I've missed you too Nicole Haught. I love you. I always have and I always will."

At that Nicole smiled and gave Waverly a small kiss on the nose. "I love you too Waverly, always and forever."

The two smiled at each other again, and held each other close as they danced the night away, both knowing that they had their lover in their arms again, and that they were not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!
> 
> Waverly's Dress: https://di2ponv0v5otw.cloudfront.net/posts/2018/04/07/5ac95e839d20f01f6c69af5d/m_5acf6cf63afbbd8537d68256.jpg
> 
> Nicole's Suit: https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2724/1936/products/MYJ36-5_360x.jpg?v=1571716883


End file.
